Desolate
by xoGoFiGuREox
Summary: Chase decides he's tired of waiting. And Cameron's just afraid of losing him. Chameron. Post airborne


_**Desolate**_

_**A.N. Since there's not enough Chameron in FF... I'd write one! So this is my first house story. please read and review. Enjoy too!**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own House, Chase, Cameron, Foreman, Wilson and Cuddy... I wish I did though...**_

_**Time Line: After Airborne... And Chase suddenly wants more.**_

_**Notes: I'm definitely not a doctor, so... bear with mistakes please. My expertise is only a few seconds glance on wikipedia. And everything regarding medicine will probably be vague.**_

Chase sighs, running a hand through his messy blond hair before returning to the microscope. "Negative. Again."

"Well, I know there's something wrong with this kid." Foreman retorted irritably. After all, everyone of them lost their precious sleep. "I'm heading home. Chase. Cameron."

Cameron looked up and nodded at her leaving team mate, "See you tomorrow."

"Hopefully, we'll know what's wrong by then." And just like that. He was gone.

Cameron glanced at the desk clock beside her. 11:45 pm. "Chase... Hey. If you're gonna say it. Say it know... Tuesday's almost over."

He didn't even glance up from his work, "Tuesday's over sometime ago."

"What?!" Her head snapped up. That was unexpected. He had been saying 'I like you' every Tuesday for more than 3 months now... And now she'd rather liked it. Not that he's ever know, of course.

"Positive for crabs.." Chase quickly announced. "There. House should be satisfied."

"You know that's not his only sickness. He's close to liver failure!" Cameron argued, "Besides, what do you mean?"

He ignored her. Getting up and passing through the door, he said, "He drinks. That causes liver problems. I'm heading home."

"Chase. What did you mean?" She followed him, "That's it? You're..."

He stopped and turned to her so quickly that she bumped into him. But he didn't even steady her now.

"Why did you do that?"

"The Tuesday thing was silly, I'm sorry." He hissed in his accent.

She smiled at the sound until she processed what he said. "So that's it, you're giving up?"

Chase looked weirdly at her, "Yes?" He sighed. "I'm distancing myself from you. God knows how much hurt you could give me."

She ignored him, "After 3 months? Chase..."

"You should be happy. No more love-sick idiot helplessly begging for a bit of your love."

"Chase.." She sighed, "I'm sorry."

At this, he offered her a smile. "Yeah, me too. But I'm over it. We could just be friends."

Cameron allowed a frown to cross her face, "What? Why? You seriously don't care anymore?"

"I guess.." He shrugged, "Who cares?"

"I do!" She said. A little too loudly. And everyone in the lobby turned to look at them.

"Nothing." Chase said sheepishly, "We're just arguing about a case." At that everybody turned back to what they were doing. "Let's just talk tomorrow Cameron."

"No." She swiftly walked beside him, "Seriously Chase. Tell me you're joking."

He glanced at his watch, "Look. 12 am. Not Tuesday anymore."

"Chase..." Cameron sighed, locking eyes with him. Searching his eyes for something, "Oh. You are serious."

"I am." He gently took her hand with his, noticing everyone was back to watching. "Up for drinks?"

She nodded. And suddenly, questioned herself why exactly was she doing this. After all, she wants Chase to move on, right?

Cameron looked into his eyes again. And she knew why. In all of the times he said he likes her, she's secretly happy.

No one can make her smile, make her laugh, make her cry, make her so angry- oh, maybe not that, House can make her angry too, and make her feel so complete like him. After everything, maybe, she'd done the thing she'd swear she would never do.

"Hey Chase? I love you..."

"What?!" He turned to her, stopping abruptly in the middle of the parking lot. "You're not joking? Are you?"

He dropped her hand and pulled away from her, "Just stop it! I can't be someone you just go.. use! I wanted more! Now, I learned not to care! Please, not now."

"I'm not..." She moved closer, "I'm not using you. I really like you."

"Stop..." But even as he said that, his hand was stroking her cheek, "If this ends.. I don't know if I can take it."

"It won't..." And with that she sealed it with a kiss.

He laughed, "One last chance to back out." Chase smiled at her, but his eyes held some sort of warning, "I can be possessive... overbearing...suck up, a jerk."

"I know..." She smiled, "Just shut up and kiss me.."

With a growl, he forced his lips on her; and she happily complied.

So maybe at first the idea of sticking it our with her when she obviously didn't feel the same made him feel so empty. But now that he knew she felt the same, life didn't feel so lonely anymore.

"You won't get rid me now."

"I know."

See? A happy ending.

"Get a room, duckies!"

Err... House.

They laughed. Yeah, this is their happy ending.

_**A.N. How's that? please review. Please?**_


End file.
